


So My Mom Is Dating Your Mom?

by GlimmeringDarling23



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Awkward Conversations, F/F, Family Dinners, Inspired by jokes from Discord, Lesbians, M/M, Mentioned double date, Milfs loving milfs, Mondo is not happy that Yasuhiro might be his step brother, Single Parents, Step-parents, Step-siblings, Yasuhiro just wants his mom to be happy, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlimmeringDarling23/pseuds/GlimmeringDarling23
Summary: Mondo put Yasuhiro on FaceTime, getting ready to ask him the million dollar question. When the latter picked up, he already looked like he was going to call it a night or get stoned. It truly didn't matter to him because right now, he needed answers."What's up, Owada?""What the hell is up between my mom and your mom?"
Relationships: Hagakure Hiroko/Oowada Iroishi, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto (Mentioned)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	So My Mom Is Dating Your Mom?

Mondo Owada and his boyfriend Kiyotaka Ishimaru waited patiently in the city square- Mondo was, at least. The hall monitor was on the verge of exploding if he had to wait another minute for their friends to show up for the double date. Luckily, his boyfriend was there to remind him that patience was a virtue.

"They said they would be here at a certain time!" Kiyotaka pointed out. "We've waited here for ten minutes and they have yet to come!" 

Mondo put his arm around his feisty and rule-abiding lover as a way to lull him. If it were Naegi and Kirigiri waiting for them, they would've surely taken longer than being ten minutes late. "Relax, babe." He said. "Maybe they're having some setbacks. You never know what could be happening." Kiyotaka could Mondo's words into consideration. Perhaps the two were having some problems and him being a brat wasn't helping at all. 

"You're right. I should be more considerate."

Mondo smiled and continued waiting. As he did, his stomach growled. He got up and walked to a nearby food truck, Kiyotaka's hand in his. As they neared the vehicle, they heard a laugh. Not just any laugh though, it was a woman's laugh. It reminded Mondo of his mother's laughter, but he dismissed it as them having the same type of voice. However, he then heard, "You're a real joker.", in a thick Kansai accent. Only his mother had a voice that heavy. His head turned to see his mother, arms locked around another woman's. He grabbed Kiyotaka and quickly hid behind the back of the food truck. He couldn't let his own mother see him in public, it would be too embarrassing.

"Wasn't the other woman Hagakure's mother?" asked Kiyotaka. "I could have sworn I remember her from last week's school function." Mondo's eyes widened upon hearing that. Hiroko was a mysterious woman and Mondo was quite intimidated by her. But to see his mother, the woman that raised him and his brother on her own for years, with her was the shock of a lifetime. Did she even swing both ways!? After the two passed by, both Mondo and Kiyotaka headed to where Naegi and Kirigiri were waiting.

That night, Mondo was still trying to process if both his mother and Yasuhiro's mother were just going on a friendly outing or on a date. Sure he didn't have a father, but he didn't know how it would feel having two mothers. On top of that, he would have someone he really didn't get along with as a potential step brother should the two get married. Iroishi, him and his brother Daiya's beloved mother, danced as she finished cooking up dinner. Once she stopped, she held up two plates.

"Dinner is ready, diamond boys!" She announced. Daiya raced downstairs while Mondo came from the living room. The smell of okra and the exotic spices Iroishi had filled his nose. He wished his mother would tell him her secrets to cooking already, but alas, he would have to wait. Even Daiya knew yet refused to tell him. The family sat down at the table and began to eat.

"So, Mondo, did you enjoy your date with your boyfriend?" asked Iroishi before she took a bite of the tempura she made.

"It was good. It was actually a double date." replied Mondo. Iroishi was shocked to hear that. "I didn't know that. Say, when will I meet this boyfriend of yours?" She asked. Daiya decided to give his two cents on the conversation.

"Word on the street is that he's dating the grandson of the former prime minister." He said. Mondo shot him a look and put a finger to his mouth, but it was too late before their mother nearly spit out her food at the statement. "Woah woah woah! You mean Toranosuke Ishimaru!?" Daiya nodded and Iroishi looked even more shocked. Mondo turned red with embarrassment. He wasn't ready to tell her about Kiyotaka yet and the fact that his brother revealed it just made him even more flustered. After the flustering reveal of who he was dating, the rest of dinner was quiet. That was until Mondo brought up something.

"I saw you out with Hagakure's mom." He said. Silence hung as Daiya continued eating his dinner while Iroishi blushed and fidgeted. Mondo internally cursed out himself for saying that and returned to eating in order to avoid saying stupid. "Oh... About her..." said Iroishi. "She.... She might become your step mother in a few weeks." Both of her sons stopped eating and looked at her. Mondo's feeling that she went both ways was finally confirmed. Iroishi continued, "Hiroko and I plan to get married in those few weeks. It's gonna be a small wedding though." The older son was trying to process what had just been said while his younger brother was trying to figure out how long this had possibly been going on. The remainder of dinner was both awkward and silent.

Once in his room, Mondo decided to call Yasuhiro Hagakure, Hiroko's son, for answers. He was missing out on his friends playing an intense round of iMessage games, but he didn't care. He went to his contacts and selected his potential step brother's contact. Mondo put Yasuhiro on FaceTime, getting ready to ask him the million dollar question. When the latter picked up, he already looked like he was going to call it a night or get stoned. It truly didn't matter to him because right now, he needed answers.

"What's up, Owada?"

"What the hell is up between my mom and your mom?"

Yasuhiro looked at the biker as though he were crazy. "You just now noticed them dating?" He asked. Mondo was shocked. "What the fuck do you mean by that?" "Our moms have been dating for two and a half years. They've known each other for a lot longer though." "How long have you known this shit for, bro?"

"I've known it for a while now. But look on the bright side, you and I are gonna be-" Mondo hung up and blocked his number. He was mad because Yasuhiro, someone he didn't really get along with but was cordial with him at times, knew this information for so long yet didn't tell him until now. He looked on his phone to see a snap from Yasuhiro himself. He looked at it and the caption read, "Unblock my number, Mondo." He replied with his own that denied his request. He was not about to put up with his soon-to-be step brother's antics. A huff escaping his chest, he laid down and closed his eyes.

The next day at school, Mondo attacked Yasuhiro for withholding the information from him.

**Author's Note:**

> Some info on Iroishi:
> 
> She's from the Kansai region, more specifically Nara. 
> 
> Her name means gemstone and her favorite gems are diamonds.
> 
> Other things she likes are her family, tempura with okra, rap & trap music, and the video game Bayonetta. 
> 
> Like her sons, she's a biker and she used to lead a gang called Hell's Belles. She currently owns a tattoo shop.
> 
> She became a mother at 19.
> 
> Owada is actually her maiden name.
> 
> Her and Hiroko actually used to be enemies, but more recently have been dating. The end to their bad blood came when Iroishi became pregnant with Mondo, so Hiroko decided to help her out.
> 
> Her ex-boyfriend, Daiya and Mondo's father, dumped her after she got pregnant with the latter son.
> 
> In the canon timeline, she adopts another child after learning of Mondo's demise as it will his will for her to.
> 
> She used to kick the hell out of vending machines, so that's where Daiya gets his habit from.
> 
> She's taller than both of her sons, standing at an incredible 7'3.
> 
> Mama Owada is hella bisexual.


End file.
